Sylphiette Greyrat
Sylphiette is the childhood friend and wife of Rudeus Greyrat and the mother of Lucy Greyrat. Appearance Former: short green hair, ikemen like appearance, elf ear and skinny. After Mana Calamity: Short white hair, due to Mana Calamity, slender body, elf ears, track girl appearance? she also wore a thick pair of glasses as part of her bodyguard duties. Personality When around Rudeus, she have a cutesy personality that get red easily to Rudeus line. She is reliable and quite knowledgeable in a lot of area which in turn make it easier for Rudeus to ask for her advice. When as Fitts: she is silent, boyish, serious, and act like a cold knight. Background When she was a child she was always bullied for her being a mix, until Rudeus saved her and they became friends. After the Teleport Incident she was then teleported to the Royal Palace where she saved princess Ariel, 3rd in line to the throne of Asura Kingdom. Afterwards she became her friend and protected her against countless assassination attempts under the alias "Fitts" (she was disguised as well). Later she enrolled into «Ranoa Magic Academy» where she was considered a genius for her ability of using voiceless incantations. Her Fire Magic is weaker than her other magic, because she is afraid of fire unconsciously . The cause of her fear was a burn she experienced when she was 3 years old. Story Mushoku Tensei Novel Volume 1 - Infancy Period Sylphiette is first seen being bullied for her green hair and getting chased and getting hit by a mud balls thrown at her by the village children, Rudeus saw the event and decided to step in to stop the bully after chasing them away he then proceeded to wash her off with warm water he made using magic. Mushoku Tensei Novel Volume 7 - Youth Period - School Entry Chapter In Magic Academy she got reunited with Rudeus , however he did not recognize her because she was disguised as a boy and her hair turned white. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Power and Abilities * 『Voiceless Incantation』 Rudeus taught her how to use Voiceless Incantation but unlike Rudi, she was able to use it even with healing magic. 『Magic』 『Ran Ma』- Disturb Magic, cancels other magic. She asked Rudeus on how did he cancel her magic during the entrance exam and later asked him to teach it to her. Fire Magic Intermediate Rank Water Magic Saint Rank Earth Magic Advanced Rank Wind Magic Advanced Rank Healing Magic Advanced Rank Detoxification Magic Advanced Rank Note: This section is under construction and revision. Trivia *Sylphiette's green hair is a result of her having the Laplace Factor in her which grants her aptitude towards all forms of magic and a large amount of magic power. *Sylphiette's hair changed from green to white due to the stress caused by Mana Calamity as well as using all of her magic power . Note: This section is under construction and revision. Navigation Category:Female Category:Hybrid Category:Magician Category:Ranoa Magic Academy Category:Greyrat Household Category:Characters